The Artist Vision
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Status Means Nothing-- Yugi, a collage student in Domino loves art, which is why he's studying at an art school, but what happens when a project in his class demands him to scetch the human anatomy, and even worse, the anatomy of his high school crush
1. FreshMeat

EgyptMotou- well I'm back and with a new story (grins)

Egypt- yup and this one's goanna be great

EgyptMotou- sure is, so it shall be begin

Egypt- YAY! She owns nothing

EgyptMotou- nope!

_**Note: this story is an AU (alternate universe) for a reason, so I don't wanna hear any one commenting on this story because of that, thank you.**_

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

**_(((0000000000)))

* * *

_**

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah... I... I think so,"

"Don't be nervous honey, you'll do fine, this is what you've always wanted,"

"Yeah I know mom, it's just… wow, I never thought-"

"You'll be fine my boy,"

"Thanks gramps, well here we are, I guess this is goodbye,"

"We love you dear,"

"Good luck, you're going to need it,"

**_(((00000000000000))_**

College. A time where you have to face the world alone, face like by yourself without parents, and sometimes even without your friends.

A time where you get to see what kind of person you truly are, and what kind of person you want to become.

A time where you are officially considered an adult, and no one can tell you what to do any longer, well, except for your professors of course.

And this was a time, where you studied and worked hard to become what you've always dreamed of, what you've always dreamed of doing for the rest of your life, and for one student, that dream was to become an artist.

'_Just relax Yugi, take a deep breath, and relax_,'

19-year-old Yugi Motou of Domino Japan was that student. All his life he had wanted to study the arts, and create beautiful masterpieces and painting, and now, he could, cause he was here, and this was his time to shine, and he was ready…. sort of.

'_I think I'm going to be sick_,' Yugi mentally gasped, as he looked around the huge campus, watching as student after student went by him, like he was invisible or something.

But then again, it was the first day of the college school year, and everyone was most likely looking for their classes and lockers and such, which reminded Yugi that he still had to do that.

Now at first glace, you'd think Yugi was a very odd child for that fact that he had spiky tri-colored hair of red, black, and blonde that seemed to defy gravity, and the fact that he wore a black stubbed collar around his pale neck, and he seemed to like black, a punk kid if you will.

But upon further inspection, you'd find yourself drawn to the boy's thanks to his eyes, his big, innocent amethyst eyes that shined and shimmered with purity and all things innocent.

But that was just the way Yugi was, he looked punk, and most likely probably was, but looking into his eyes, you'd see him as an angel sent from heaven, which is probably why many people liked him.

Shifting his backpack from left shoulder to right, Yugi held up his schedule, and form papers and began to scan them, wondering where to start.

'_Let's start with my locker_,' the young collage freshman mentally murmured, before he scanned his schedule for his locker number, and began to walk, making sure to dodge other students.

"Locker 1119," he whispered, his large amethyst eyes scanning the nearby lockers to see how far down he truly had to go.

The young freshman was hoping it wasn't too far, he really wasn't a fast runner, and if he had to run to class he was surely going to be late.

Now Yugi wasn't what you called a naturally tall child, actually he just barely broke 5 feet, and thanks to this fact, he had very short legs, which were of no use to him when it came to running, sadly.

But what he lacked in height, he made up in smarts, and kindness. Out of everyone you met in the world, Yugi was one of the nicest, friendliest people you would ever meet in your whole life.

The boy was very kind hearted, and loved to help people, it was just in his nature, and whenever a friend was in trouble, Yugi would be right there, no matter what.

But sadly for the small freshman, all of his friends had spilt up for collage. His childhood friend Tea had gone to America to study dance in New York, and Joey had said something about being far away for collage, and Yugi didn't even know about Tristan.

None of them had expected to separate after high school, but sadly life was like that, and they had promised to write and text and e-mail each other at every chance, so it wasn't so bad.

But still, the little guy was all alone in this big building they called college, but he could manage, or, that's what he kept telling himself.

"Yes, 1119," Yugi smiled once he had reached his destination, using the three digit combination his schedule had given him to open up his new locker.

Placing his backpack inside, Yugi checked his watch, and saw that he still had an hour till his classes started, just enough time for him to go looking for his room, and get his books at the book store.

Closing his locker, and holding up his beloved schedule, Yugi began to search for his rooms, but after about 15 minutes of not being able to find anything, not even the lunch room, the little freshman headed towards the front office.

"Excuse me?" Yugi asked, tapping the bell lightly that sat on the front counter, watching as teacher and students moved around within the office, gathering papers, talking or just getting done what needed to be done.

After a while Yugi was beginning to think that no one either saw him, or even noticed that he was there, and this caused the little freshman to feel kind of, invisible, that was until a soft gently hand landing on his shoulder and a voice rung in his ear.

"They won't be much help to you at the moment," the voice said, and Yugi almost fainted as he turned and saw who was standing behind him.

Yami Atemu.

Yami Atemu, a high scholar and very athletic boy, with deep crimson eyes, and the voice that could lure you to sleep was standing right behind Yugi, looking at the young freshman with gentle but deep mysterious eyes.

To say Yugi knew him was a very big understatement.

Yami had gone to Yugi's middle and high school, and was two years ahead of the young boy, but everyone knew he had skipped a grade and that was why he was ahead of his class.

He was a very brilliant and wise young man, only at the age of 20, and yet he was still smarter then most adults you would meet in the world today.

Like Yugi he was a punk kid, but he was more into the black and chain thing but like Yugi, his hair was tri-colored and spiked, which caused everyone to think they were brother, where in fact they weren't even related under any circumstances.

The two boys had known each other in high school, well, Yugi had known Yami, Yami had never really paid attention to the short boy, even though their lockers were right next to each others for the entire two years Yami had been there while Yugi was there as well.

In high school, Yami had never really talked to people, he was always off on his own, or with his little group of friends, giving him the mysterious 'bad boy' status, but if he had ever heard that, he never showed that he had.

Many girls had had a crush on the mysterious crimson-eyed silent boy, and so did some boys, including little Yugi.

Yes, Yugi was bi, he liked both boys and girls, but not very many people knew this about him for he had never been in real relationship before, and the ones that he had been in were very short, and not worth a big fuss over.

But he did have a crush on Yami, and everyone knew that the other male was gay for the fact that he had once dated Seto Kaiba, a rich hardheaded millionaire who always had his head up his ass.

Their relationship had lasted at least two weeks before they had broke it off. Some rumors had been started that they had split because Yami had refused to give himself up to the rich millionaire, but after about a week of that, and a guy in the hospital later, everyone had stopped such rumors.

What was he doing here, at the exact same collage as Yugi, Was fate trying to be cruel to the young collage student, or play a prank on the poor freshman?

Like any other normal high school, there were lots and lots of rumors going around, and one of the most famous ones was that the brilliant and talented Yami Atemu was going to America to be an Egyptologist, so what on Earth was he doing here in Japan, at an art school!!

"Hey you're Yugi… right?"

Hearing Yami ask him a question, Yugi quickly shook his head to clear it before he smiled brightly at the older male.

'_He knows my name!'_

"Yeah… wow, I didn't think you even knew my name," Yugi said, before he quickly shut his mouth and blushed darkly. Well that was smooth.

'_Way to go dork_,'

Chuckling Yami smiled at the apparently new comer to the campus, before he took his hand off Yugi's shoulder, and scratched the back of his head softly.

"Yeah sorry about that kid, I guess I was so wrapped up in high school and shit, I never really noticed that you even had a locker next to me," Yami chuckled, his crimson eyes bright with humor.

Yeah he remembered Yugi, very clearly.

Like him, Yugi was a very quiet and secluded kid, but, unlike him, the younger boy was very kind, and good hearted, whereas he was a bad ass if you will, and was always getting into trouble with someone, such as teachers, and parents.

He remembered that Yugi would always eat by himself, or sit alone during lunch, and study hall, and for some reason this kind of intrigued the junior.

He was always curious as to why the young one didn't have very many friends hang around him, even with his friendliness, and kind heart. Yami just never understood it.

The junior had never really talked to the boy except for the occasional 'hello', 'what up', for they were, how do you say, from different clicks.

Yami was from the tough boy, badass, don't give a shit about what others think group. He was used to getting into trouble, even with his smarts and talents.

Yugi on the other hand, well he was one of those, how do you say 'good doers'. As far as Yami could remember, Yugi had never gotten sent to the office for anything except for when he was being recognized for something, and Yami seriously doubt that after he left that changed.

It wasn't really a surprise that Yami found the young boy here, he did remember that Yugi liked art, because in his senior year, Yugi had been in his art class, and they boy really seemed to love it, a lot.

"Oh that's ok, I found out how hard it was to be a junior when I got there," Yugi smiled at Yami, the pink tint to his cheeks still not gone yet.

'_'Well what do ya know, the boy looks kinda cute when he blushes like that_,''

"Yeah high school's a bitch like that, so hey, I'm guessing you need some help finding your classes huh, I take it you're a freshman," the older male chuckled; causing Yugi to smiled, and giggle.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Just a little," Yami smiled, before he looked around and eyed the teachers nearby, "I doubt these guys will be able to help ya, but hey, I'm a junior here and I know this place from top to bottom. I could show ya around if ya like,"

Yami knew it wasn't the best thing for a collage junior to be seen with a freshman, that status thing and all, but the kid looked so lost, and he couldn't just leave him there, that'd just be cruel, and since he knew where everything was, it wouldn't be that hard to find the kid's classes.

Perking up at the thought of Yami, his high school crush Yami, giving him a tour around school, Yugi quickly nodded his head, smiling brightly at the other male.

"Sure, I'd really like that, I kinda got lost earlier when I was searching for my classes," Yugi smiled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well then allow me to help you out freshman," Yami said, before he motioned for Yugi to follow him, and thus began the tour.

* * *

_**((((000000000000000000))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there ya go, the first chapter to a new story, and I would like to thank Chi-Eiki, my Beta-reader for this story, for checking it for me, luv ya!

Egypt- Review please

EgyptMotou- yes pleasure review


	2. Why are YOU here?

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, what up, sorry about the long wait for me to update, I've been on spring vacation and I thought I'd

EgyptMotou- hey everyone, what up, sorry about the long wait for me to update, I've been on spring vacation and I thought I'd relax a bit before I went back to my writing, but I'm all refreshed and ready to go (grins)

Egypt- well then lets start, I'm sure the readers are anxious to see what you've done

EgyptMotou- (grins) alright then lets begin, Egypt if you please…

Egypt- sure, EgyptMotou does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters, so you no sue!

_**Note: this story is an AU (alternate universe) for a reason, so I don't wanna hear any one commenting on this story because of that, thank you.**_

'_Yugi's thoughts'_

''_Yami's thoughts''_

_**(Writers note)**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**((0000000000))**_

* * *

"Ok so this is where my math room is, and my English class is across campus and to the right in room 2245b, I can remember that,"

Folding up his schedule, Yugi smiled and placed it in his back pocket where he knew it would be safe before he and Yami began to walk again, heading away from the math area of the campus.

"Yep, and your history class is the building right next to this one, and it's right next to mine in the same period, so if you look for me you'll know exactly where it is," Yami chuckled, not catching the light blush that tinted Yugi's pale cheeks.

"Yeah," Yugi blushed, slipping his hands into his pockets.

'_Oh my god, I'm actually walking with Yami Atemu, this is…. this is…. wow_!' Yugi's mind screamed as he walked along side his crush, his insides all giddy while at the same time he felt like he wanted to vomit.

Why did crushes always make you feel this way huh?

"So Yugi, what brought you to Domino Academy?" Yami asked, as he pushed open the double doors that lead out of the math building, allowing Yugi to exit before him, before he exited himself, walking along side the young freshman.

It was a truly beautiful day outside, the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, students were talking at chitchatting just before school would start, see this is why Yami loved the summer, everything was just right.

"Well I love the fine arts, especially theater and the actual arts, almost as much as I love games and duel monsters," Yugi smiled, before quickly clamping a hand over his mouth. Oops.

'_Great now he's going to think I'm a nerd for liking duel monsters, way to go Yugi, stupid, stupid, stupid!_'

"Really, you like duel monsters?" Yami asked, turning his head to look at the freshman walking beside him with wide crimson eyes, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. "I do too,"

"Really?" Yugi gasped, turning his own wide amethyst eyes to his junior crush, his look matching the one Yami wore at the moment.

"Well yeah," Yami shrugged as if it was the most natural thing in the world to like duel monsters, causing Yugi to blush once more.

"I never knew you liked it," Yugi murmured, desperately wishing that his blush would disappear so he didn't look like such a lovesick schoolgirl.

'_Stupid blush, go down!_'

"Hn, well I don't really play around my friends and others," Yami shrugged, an impassive look on his handsome face.

"Oh, because you don't want people to think bad of you?" Yugi asked, looking at the other with curious eyes. He always wondered how Yami could be so anti-social and still look so fucking _**HOT!**_

"Actually I don't give a rat's ass what people think about me, others options don't matter to me, but it's really none of their damn business what I like and don't like, so I kinda keep my hobbies and likings to myself" Yami snorted, a hint of anger in his deep voice while he quietly looked straight ahead as he and Yugi walked.

"Oh," Yugi said, looking down in shame. Great now Yami was mad. How had he managed to anger the man so quickly?

'_Way to go Yugi, now he's mad at you, idiot!!_' Yugi mentally ranted, wanting to beat the crap out of himself right then and there for angering the man beside him.

Noticing the upset look on Yugi's face, Yami quickly thought of a way to make the young one smile and gave the smaller teen a gentle punch to the shoulder.

"Hey don't be upset kid, sometimes I let my hatred for others get the better of me," Yami chuckled, before he frowned at the confused look on Yugi's face.

"Hatred for others?"

"Huh, oh well… I don't hate people it's just…. Well I hate that people judge, either you're not fast enough or smart enough or pretty enough, shit like that makes me mad, which is why I ignore others options of me," Yami explained, watching as the confused look began to lift from Yugi's features.

"Oh I see," Yugi smiled, glad that Yami wasn't mad at him after all.

'_Wow, he doesn't care what others think, I wish I could do that_,' Yugi mentally mused, smiling bright at the older male, showing that he was no longer upset.

Pulling open the door to the main building, Yugi allowed Yami to enter first, not really paying attention to where they were actually headed since he was so absorbed in his conversation with the other male.

"So Yami... um... if you don't mind me asking…. why are you here at an art school… I thought you were going to America to learn Egyptology?"

Now don't get Yugi wrong, he wasn't trying to be nosy or anything, he really wasn't, but Yami was his crush, and he knew for a fact that the older male loved Egypt, so he was just curious as to why Yami Atemu, straight A student and incredible athlete, was in an art school, and not even a fancy one at that.

"Well, I was planning on it, but…. I guess when I took that art class my senior year I found that I really liked art just as much as I liked Egypt, and I was pretty damn good at it too," Yami smirked, his tan hands slipping into the pockets of his school pants while he and Yugi walked down the crowded hallway, dodging running students, and overly stressed professors.

It had only been about 30 minutes since they had last been in the main office and they had already found almost allof Yugi's classes. Hey, Yami wasn't lying when he said he knew the campus from top to bottom, but it also helped that this collage was a lot smaller then most due to it's poor funding.

Domino Academy For The Fine Arts wasn't the richest school around, and it wasn't the wealthiest of collages, so many students didn't come to this campus, and those who did where families that had little money to spare and needed some financial help in getting their children to collage, like Yugi's family.

The Motou's weren't the richest family around, and they just barely reached what you would consider upper lower class.

Solomon Motou, Yugi's grandfather, owned what was known as the Kame Game Shop, a small littler game shop that held every possible game you could think of, but thanks to the rise Kaibacorp, the small little family business had seen better days, and Yugi was even lucky to be going to collage at all.

As for Yugi's mother, well she helped her father tend to the shop/house, and took care of Yugi when he lived there, so the family really didn't have much money to spend on the only child, and Yugi was even lucky to be going to Domino Academy.

"I remember, you were so much better at painting then I was," Yugi smiled, blushing a slight pink color as he caught Yami's crimson eyes looking at him.

"Yes, but you were much better at sketching then anyone I had ever seen, you always drew such great artwork," Yami chuckled, turning a nearby corner, causing Yugi to follow closely behind, considering he still had classes he needed Yami to help him find.

Blushing at the complement, Yugi quickly followed after Yami, making sure to keep close to the other so he wouldn't lose him in the mass of students that had swarmed the school.

"So Yugi, what's the next class on that sheet of yours?" Yami asked, noticing that they were back in the main building. Coming to a stop Yami turned to Yugi in the middle of the hallway so Yugi could look at his schedule sheet.

Pulling his schedule out of his back pocket, Yugi unfolded the neatly folded paper and gave it a quick scan before smiling and turning bright amethyst eyes to Yami.

"Well according to this it's my sketching class, room 3397a and it's the last one we haven't found yet," Yugi smiled, before titling his head to the side at the bright grin that spread over Yami's face.

"I know exactly where that room is, come on," Yami said, before he began his walk again, but to Yugi it appeared that the other was walking a bit faster then earlier.

'_I wonder what he's so excited about?_'

* * *

_**(((00000000000000000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- well there ya go, sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but hey, I did update so (grins)

Egypt- please review!


End file.
